


Don’t Walk Away

by gracesfonda, julesshondaland



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracesfonda/pseuds/gracesfonda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesshondaland/pseuds/julesshondaland
Summary: “Oh, are you fucking kidding me,” Grace sighs in frustration, rolling her eyes and throwing her head back. “Frankie!” the woman yells, knowing full well she is not awake yet, but not really caring.Grace slams her coffee cup down on the counter next to the sink, the scene of the crime. Grace was still in her robe and her hair was a mess but she didn’t care, for some reason, this morning was the last straw.





	Don’t Walk Away

“Oh, are you fucking kidding me,” Grace sighs in frustration, rolling her eyes and throwing her head back. “Frankie!” the woman yells, knowing full well she is not awake yet, but not really caring.

Grace slams her coffee cup down on the counter next to the sink, the scene of the crime. Grace was still in her robe and her hair was a mess but she didn’t care, for some reason, this morning was the last straw.

As she made her way up the steps to Frankie’s studio, she tried to mentally plan out their argument, knowing full well that she was walking into a lineup of jokes and carefree worry, but she wasn't in the mood for frankies nonchalance this morning, she was through.

Grace wraps her long fingers around the paint chipped door handle and swings the door open.

“Frankie, I am gonna wring your neck-” she stops her rant mid-sentence, taking in the sight of her peacefully sleeping roommate. She looked almost like the goddesses she always spoke of, long flowing curls, and a face that was worn with age but like a painting in and  
of itself. 

Grace wished somewhere deep inside her that she had just let Frankie sleep, that she would have longer to marvel at her, like a new natural wonder that had been right in front of her all along, but which she had not taken the time to fully appreciate. But, the damage had been done, and Frankie was waking up.

“Grace?” Frankie muttered in a sleepy voice, her eyes squinted. She hoists herself up on her hands, trying to sleepily piece together what she did this time to piss Grace off.

Grace realizes her face has grown soft and her anger has subsided a bit, but then she quickly remembers why she was so upset in the first place and her back becomes erect and she crosses her slender arms over her chest.

“Did you, or did you not, use the brand new kitchen towels to clean your paint brushes?” Grace asks.

“Well Grace-”

“Frankie, I don’t want to hear it!” Grace cuts her off. “Those were brand new designer towels. Not only are those now ruined, but you left paint all over our sink, I can’t even wash my coffee cup for christ’s sake!”

“If you can’t use a towel then what’s the point of the towel I mean honestly Grace-”

“I’m not entertaining this today Frankie! I am so tired of the constant messes you leave around that I have to pick up!”

“Okay, okay, Jesus, I’ll clean it up,” Frankie says and rolls back over.

“When, Frankie?” Grace demands.

“Uhhhhhhh,” Frankie says.

“Okay, enough, now!” Grace demands, crossing the studio and pulling the afgan off of Frankie.

“Hey!” Frankie whines.

“You need to clean the kitchen NOW! It was spotless last night when I went to bed and I want it back that way in an hour!” Grace demands, refusing to back down. “The kids are coming over today and I do not have the time, I have to get ready, I have to do my hair and makeup and-”

“Well, Grace you don't NEED to do that, that's just society pressuring you to meet an unrealistic ideal od beauty and-”

“Frankie!” Grace warns.

“Fine.”

An hour or so later Grace was mid-makeup application when she heard a crash from the kitchen.

“Frankie?” Grace yelled down the stairs.

“I’m fine!” She yelled back, “Though I cannot say the same for the cake plate!”

“Jesus,” Grace sighed to herself as she walked back to her bathroom. She keeps thinking that she should have cleaned the mess up herself, because Frankie’s version of clean left little to be desired, but she wanted to get her point across and she supposed this was probably the only way to do it.

She was still in her baby pink silk robe when she finished applying her makeup, a swipe of her favorite lip color to top it all off. She flipped the bathroom light off and started to untie the soft belt of the robe when she was quickly interrupted.

“WHOA! Grace, I’m in here!” Frankie yells, pulling her hands up to block her. Grace quickly turns around and wraps the robe back up.

“Frankie, what in the HELL are you doing here? I thought you were cleaning the kitchen.”

“Well, I was but then something was bothering me.” 

There was a dead silence, Grace’s back still to Frankie. After a few awkward moments Grace turns around.

“And, that was….?” She presses.

“Well, earlier, when you said you’re always picking up my messes, I got a sense that you not only meant literal messes but also-”

“Oh, please don’t say it Frankie.”

“Metaphorical-EMOTIONAL-messes,” Frankie finishes, nodding her head. 

Grace begins to walk back towards the bathroom.

“Grace, please talk to me, if there’s something bothering you I want to know. Don’t shut me out, please,” Frankie pleads. 

Grace stops in her tracks, placing her hand on the door frame, unsure of whether or not she should say what she wants to say, knowing once it comes out theres no taking it back.

“You know what, Frankie? Something is bothering me,” Grace says, turning around to face her. “I am so sick of the constant messes-in the kitchen sink, in the backyard, the living room, in Santa Fe-”

“Santa Fe?” Frankie cuts her off “What are you talking about you didnt even go to Santa Fe.”

“No. But you did Frankie!” Grace yells back.

A look of shock and worry crosses Frankie’s face, as if she just now realized the pain she had caused her roommate. She knew Grace had missed her but, this level of upset, she could tell it was something deeper.

“Grace, I’m sorry, I didnt think-”

“That’s just it Frankie! You don’t think, you never think! And I don’t know if it’s from all those drugs you do, or because you genuinely don’t care, but I can’t deal with it anymore!” Grace crosses the room, making a beeline for the door.

“Grace, don’t leave,” Frankie begs, her voice filled with worry, but also hurt over the harsh words just spat her way.

“I just need to get out of here,” Grace says, not breaking her stride.

“Grace-”

Frankie stand up from the bed “If you walk out that door we’re-”

“What Frankie? Done?” Grace spits back, looking into her eyes.

Frankie was so angry, so furious at Grace’s outburst, she just wanted to scream back and be done. But there was something in Grace’s eyes, something she wasnt sure she had ever seen before. They were so blue, and her cheeks were flushed, and Frankie realized the look in Grace’s eyes was fear.

“Grace,” she says softly, taking a tentative step towards her, “What are you so afraid of?”

Grace used all the strength in her small body to move her muscles with her heart, against her mind. She closed the distance between her best friend and herself. She gently placed her hands on both side of Frankies face and let her lips connect with Frankies for the first time. Frankies eyes shot open and she stepped away from the kiss. It was short, brief, and left Graces lips tingling. 

“That, Frankie,” Grace sighed, “is what I’m afraid of.”

Frankies fingertips lingered on her lips, her other hand rubbing her sternum. 

“I’m sorry,” Grace said, her hands coming up to cover her face, in attempt to hide the burning embarrassment she felt in every bone of her body. 

Before Grace fully knew what was happening, she was being pushed back against her bedroom door, causing it to fully close beneath her weight. Frankies lips connected to hers for the second time, with more certainty, more desperation. 

Graces lips parted against Frankies and her hands found their way to Frankies long locks. Frankies tongue flicked against Graces bottom lip, silently begging for more, Grace granted Frankies request and let their tongues dance. 

Grace heard a distant moan and realized it was she who made the noise. Frankies hands made their way to Graces face, down her throat, to her shoulders, then finally resting on her hips, her thigh coming dangerously close to the place Grace wanted her most. She pulled Grace closer to her, if that was even possible, by silk her robe. 

“Frankie,” Grace said, out of breath, eyes dilated, nipples erect. “As much as I want this, and want you, don’t do this if it isn’t what you want or if you’ll regret it. Because, I wont survive it, it’ll be worse than Santa Fe. If we do this, I wont be able to go back to the way things were before this. I wont be able to pretend that you aren’t my everything, my whole life,” Grace whispered so quietly Frankie had to struggle to hear her, she stared into her eyes as the tears began to well, threatening to spill over. 

“Oh, honey,” Frankie said, grabbing Graces delicate hands and leading her to the bed. “I would never do that to you. I only went to Santa Fe because my feelings for you were too strong and I didnt in a million years think the Goddess would bless me with you feeling the same way. When you kissed me, it was like all of my dreams coming true, coming alive. Grace,” Frankie said, squeezing Graces hand, “what I’m saying is I love you. But we don’t have to rush this, if you want to take it slow, I respect whatever you want to do.” 

“Frankie, what I want, is to make you feel good, make you moan beneath me, make you cum with my name on your lips,” Grace husked, her voice deep and eyes dark. 

“Oh,” Frankie swallowed hard, aching between her thighs like she hadn’t in ages but she quickly regained control of herself, knowing Grace deserved to have the world Grace knew shattered around her as Frankie took her so high, higher than she’d ever been in her life to another universe where Frankie would make her wild, make her come undone. 

Frankie reached out to untie Graces robe, Grace hesitated, showing vulnerability, but surrendered herself to Frankie, willing herself to be undressed in the harsh light of day. 

“It’s okay, I trust you,” Grace whispered against Frankies salty skin as Frankie let Graces robe fall from her shoulders. 

Grace kept her eyes closed but heard the sharp intake of breath as her robe hit her thighs, exposing her naked, aged skin. 

“You’re beautiful,” Frankie confessed to her lover, taking in her body. She let her hands find their way to Graces still quite perky breasts and began to explore. Grace arched into the touch, telling Frankie what she liked, how she liked to be touched. Frankies lips connected with her neck, she let her tongue travel up to her jaw line where she began biting her gently. 

“Oh, Frankie,” Grace moaned, her hands holding her up against the mattress. “Please,” she begged. 

“Please, what?” 

“Ughh! Frankie you’re unbelievable!” Grace complained as Frankies wet lips connected to her breast. 

“Tell me what you want,” Frankie said, before gently biting down on Graces nipple. 

“I want you to,” Grace started, willing her mouth to spit the words out, “fuck me.” 

Frankie moaned at Graces choice of words, “how?” She asked, a grin playing at her lips as she pushed Grace back onto her back and began kissing her way down her perfect body. 

“Just keep doing what you’re doing,” Grace said between gritted teeth. Frankie places open mouthed kisses and small licks all over her soft stomach and down to her pelvic bone then back up excruciatingly slowly. 

“Please, stop teasing me,” Grace begged, trying to scoot up on the mattress. 

“I’m just doing what you said, you said ‘keep doing what you’re doing’ so that’s that I did,” Frankie said, not bothering to hide her grin as she looked into Graces frustrated eyes. 

“You’re going to make me explicitly say it, aren’t you?” 

“Bingo!” Frankie laughed as she began kissing near Graces belly button. 

“Frankie, please, eat my pussy with that beautiful mouth of yours,” Grace said, her voice deep, her eyes locked on Frankies, her hand finding its way to the back of Frankies head, all the while beaming with a new found confidence for asking what she wanted. 

“Your wish is my command,” Frankie promised as she spread Graces legs further and dove in. The initial contact of Frankies tongue on her, sent her over the edge of what she realized must be a very small cliff, considering that was the height of most of the orgasms she’d had in her life, and she was almost certain it was over as soon as it had begun. 

Frankies mouth latched onto her clitoris, her tongue flicking the bud, Grace felt herself being lifted, high and higher, the only thing keeping her grounded was her hand in Frankies hair and the other bundled in the sheets. 

“Oh, Frankie,” Grace moaned, “whatever you do, don’t fucking stop!” 

Frankie knew all too well that Grace was very close, she could feel it in her bones. Graces legs started to shake, her hands frantically pulling at her hair and the sheets, her toes curling, her head rolling back, no longer able to take the sensory overload of holding Frankies gaze while she was between her thighs. 

“Not yet, Frankie, I don’t want it to be over yet,” Grace pleaded, struggling to stay present for even a moment longer. 

“Oh, honey, there will be a lot more of this, I promise,” Frankie told her, before tasting Grace once more, and moaning. The vibration against her is what sent her over the edge, Frankie lapped at her clitoris as she rode out her orgasm, spasms controlling her whole body, nothing coherent except “fuck,” and “Frankie,”. 

Frankie brought her down from her powerful orgasm as best as she could, making it last as long as she could without hurting Grace in her over sensitive state. 

“You know, you taste amazing,” Frankie told Grace as she kissed her way back up her body, collapsing next to her spent, sweaty body. She looked at her face and seen the tears sliding down her cheeks.

“Was it too much? Grace? Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?” Frankie panicked. 

“I didn’t know it could be like that,” Grace laughed through a sniffle, wiping a tear from her cheek with her hand. 

“Oh, honey,” Frankie whispered, taking the fragile woman in her arms, “I didn’t know it could be like that either.” 

A ring of the door bell startled them both, two sets of wide eyes meeting each other. 

“Fuck!” Grace panicked. “The kids are here!” 

“I got this, Ill go stall, convince the girls to smoke in my studio, it’ll give you enough time to put yourself back together because I really fucked you up,” Frankie said chuckling at Graces current state. 

“But, I didn’t even get to help you, you know, get off,” Grace said, most of her precious boldness gone post orgasm. “Go tell them I don’t feel good and send them on their way. Then get your sexy ass back up here and meet me in the bath,” Grace said, with a wink and a grin that Frankie was sure could convince her to steal the Mona Lisa if Grace had asked her to.


End file.
